


You can trust me

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Top Michael, Toys, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, smut for smut sake, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: Lucifer needs his wings groomed and Michael knows it.





	You can trust me

**Author's Note:**

> For Bash

Michael approached Lucifer. “When was the last time you had them groomed?”

Lucifer shrugged. Michael was talking about his wings. He usually took good care of his wings, but he knew that if Michael was asking then they looked rough. 

“Want me to help?” 

Lucifer looked around and saw other angels nearby. “Not here.” 

Michael saw how uncomfortable Lucifer looked. “Shy about them? But, Luce, your wings are beautiful.” He saw he'd gotten the other's attention. “The other angels should be jealous. I know some that are.” 

“It's fine. They don't need grooming. I'll take care of it later.” He tried to blow it off. 

Michael held a door open and insisted Lucifer follow him. “Let me help you.” 

Lucifer realized they were in an unoccupied space in heaven that resembled a large and comfortable house. He gave Michael a curious look. Michael smiled. “We won't be bothered here. This person hasn't even been born yet. Won't be for centuries.” He moved closer to Lucifer. “Now, let me see them.” 

Lucifer’s wings appeared before Michael, who starred with his mouth hanging open slightly. “I've been meaning to mend some of the feathers for a while.” 

Michael quietly set to work. He was patient and delicate with each feather, careful not to pull on any. He started from the outside and worked his way in toward the place where the wings connected to Lucifer’s shoulders. Michael gently touched the small space between the wing bones and shifted to the other wing. The other wing was more damaged and needed more care.  
“What did you do to them?” Michael asked as he worked. “They look like you've been grooming them with a tree.”

Lucifer tried not to glance over his shoulder. “I kind of crash landed when I was exploring.” Each touch Michael made awakened something in Lucifer. He held in a moan as Michael straightened some of the more sensitive feathers. 

Michael enjoyed getting to groom Lucifer. “You should take better care. They're too beautiful to leave damaged like that,” he said as he finished. Lucifer longed for his touch again. “Why don't you let anyone groom them?”

Lucifer faced Michael. “I'll only let you touch them.” 

There was little space between them. Michael’s breath hitched. “Only me?” Lucifer nodded. “Why?”

Lucifer looked him up and down. “You're different.” He stepped closer, closing the gap. “I liked it when you touched them. Do it again?”

Michael reached out and touched the feathers he could reach. He stroked them gently. Lucifer let a moan slip out. Michael retracted his hand. “Don't stop,” Lucifer pleaded. 

“Luce, wings aren't meant for that.” Michael watched Lucifer carefully. He wanted him too. Michael had wanted to groom Lucifer for this reason, but he wouldn't admit it. “Wing grooming is supposed to strengthen the bond during battles.”

“Who will we be fighting? The humans?” Lucifer asked. “Don't pretend that's why you wanted to groom my wings. You like it as much as I do.” 

Michael could no longer resist his urges. He kissed Lucifer who melted into him. Luce began to put his wings away. “Not yet. I want to touch them more,” Michael whispered. He ran his fingers against the tips of each feather, circling Lucifer to do so. “They're soft and beautiful,” he purred. 

Lucifer wanted more. He wanted Michael. “What do you want to do to me?” The words escaped his mouth. 

Michael stopped. “Do to you? I can think of quite a few things. What would you like?”

“I liked the pain when you fixed the broken ones. I want you to spank me.” Lucifer’s eyes had nothing but desire in them.

“Then I picked the right slice of heaven.” Michael led Lucifer into the house. Luce put his wings away. Michael was disappointed. He took Lucifer to the bedroom. 

Lucifer kissed him and wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “Do what you want with me.” 

Michael pushed Lucifer against the door and ground his hips against him. “If you want me to stop say so, and if you want me to slow down, tell me.” 

Lucifer nodded. He could feel Michael against him. He reached down and teased Michael. Michael snarled. He threw Lucifer onto the bed. “Strip. On your knees,” he commanded. 

Lucifer did as he was told. He looked back to see Michael had a long rod with a square piece of leather attached. The sight excited him. Michael approached and held up a ball gag. “Try this for me?” Lucifer eagerly accepted. 

Michael fastened the gag in place and began spanking Lucifer with the palm of his hand. Lucifer moaned and felt himself dripping. Michael smacked each cheek of Lucifer’s ass lightly. It was hard enough to sting slightly but not hard enough to be unbearable. He slapped the back of each thigh and Lucifer lurched forward with a muffled cry. 

“Stop?” Michael asked. Lucifer vigorously shook his head. Michael smiled. “Pull your wings back out. I won't hurt them.” 

Lucifer hesitated but he did as he was asked. Michael let out an audible sound of joy and arousal. Lucifer felt another, larger stinging sensation. Michael had begun using the leather piece. Lucifer unlatched the ball gag and removed it. “Oh, fuck!” He cried out. 

“Turn over.” Michael switched toys. Lucifer did as instructed and begged for Michael to fuck him. “Not yet.” He slipped a cock ring onto Lucifer and put one on himself. He kissed down Lucifer’s chest pausing to caress the nearby feathers. 

Lucifer shivered. “Fuck me,” he begged. “Fuck me hard.”

Michael moved his mouth lower and teased. He grinned wickedly at Lucifer who was begging for it. He slowly wrapped his lips around the throbbing head. “Oh!” Lucifer reached down and pushed Michael’s head. He thrust his own hips, and Michael held him firmly to the bed. 

Michael sucked and moved up and down agonizingly slow. Lucifer swore and bucked. “Michael, please, more. I need more.” 

Michael fingered his entrance and began stretching him out. He realized the borrowed human vessels were far more intoxicating than celestial forms. Lucifer begged for more. “Faster, please, fuck!” he cried out as Michael slipped a second finger in. 

Michael still had him in his mouth when he slipped in a third finger and hit the prostate. “Holy shit!” Lucifer exclaimed. 

Michael removed his mouth. He pushed himself in and began to thrust. He moved slowly. Lucifer was moaning and reaching for him. He leaned down and kissed him. 

“Turn over?” Michael asked. “I want to see them.” He pulled out. 

Lucifer rolled over and put a few pillows beneath him. “Like the view?” He felt Michael toying with the sensitive ones again. “I'm taking the ring off,” he said breathlessly. 

Michael did the same. He shoved himself back in when Lucifer wasn't expecting it. Lucifer yelped then moaned. Michael grabbed the bones of the wings. “What are you doing?” Lucifer asked. 

Michael braced himself with his new grip and thrust hard. Luce moaned and gripped the pillows tightly. Michael continued, hard and fast not letting go of the wings. Luce made incoherent noises and sounds beneath him as he pounded flesh against flesh. “F-fuck, fuck! Michael, I'm almost there.” 

Michael reached around and gave a few hard, tight tugs to Lucifer’s dangling cock. Lucifer cried out. “Michael, fuck!” He came all over the pillows and bed making quite a mess. Michael kept going. Lucifer still felt extreme pleasure, but he no longer had the capacity to speak. It came out as incoherent noises. Michael touched the feathers gently one last time and thrust hard into Lucifer as he came. 

Michael snapped his fingers and there was no longer a mess anywhere. They laid comfortably on the bed. Lucifer put his wings away out of necessity. He cuddled with Michael. “Was this a ploy to sleep with me?” Lucifer asked. 

“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Michael replied. Lucifer shook his head. “Good. I did enjoy grooming them, but this was much, much more enjoyable.”

Michael held Lucifer. “I wanted this. You're the only one I let touch them for this reason,” Luce said with a contented sigh.


End file.
